


Mac Performs Slam Poetry

by InsanityRule



Series: It's Always Sunny Script Fics [7]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Screenplay/Script Format, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityRule/pseuds/InsanityRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he's pretty dang good at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac Performs Slam Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> biohazardgirl has to write poetry.  
> I thought it was only fair someone else did too.

[10:00 pm.]  
[On a Friday.]  
[Philadelphia, PA.]  
[Coffee Shop. Slam Poetry Night.]  
Dennis: Why did you drag me here dude?  
Mac: This is important. And you can’t tell the others dude, I’m serious.  
Dennis: Fine. Fine. I still don’t see-  
Emcee: First up is our regular opener, Mac.

[Mac Performs Slam Poetry.]  
[A Sunny Short.]  
[Truncated Theme Music.]

Dennis: Wh- [Looks at Mac then the stage and back.] Mac?  
[Mac gets up and stands behind the mic.]  
Mac: This one’s new.  
Dennis: [To himself.] He has old ones?  
[Mac is staring straight at Dennis.]  
Mac: The body.  
Skeletal.  
Muscular. [Flex.]  
Moving artwork.  
Karate. [His bullshit karate moves.]  
Spiritual. [Prayer pose.]  
Physical. [Italian salute.]  
Interwoven fibers.  
Strength. Power.  
To hurt or to help.  
Whichever you desire.  
The heart.  
Strong.  
Straight and true.  
Lub dub. [Hand at crowd so they repeat.]  
Lub dub. [Repeat.]  
Lub dub. [Repeat.]  
Dennis. [Points at Dennis. Pats his right hand over his heart.]  
[Polite crowd clapping.]  
Mac: Thank you. [Walks off stage.]  
[Dennis has never looked more confused.]  
Dennis: Wh- wh- [Mac sits beside him.] the hell-?  
Mac: What?  
Dennis: Did you just confess your love to me in a slam poem?  
Mac: The heart pumps blood dude. [Making a ‘look at this idiot’ face.]  
Dennis: [Sputtering.] But the [Italian salute.] and the… and-

[End Theme.]


End file.
